


Enjoy the Moment

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Pink Diamond and Pearl sneak off for a few minutes for a backdoor quickie.





	Enjoy the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: PD & Pearl enjoying each other + PD ass.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on May 22, 2018.

>”My Diamond! Won’t the others notice that we’re gone?”  
>Giggling, Pink looked down at her Pearl & smirked  
>”It’ll only be a few moments, & we’ll be back like nothing happened!”  
>Nervously smiling, Pearl nodded  
>”O-Ok. I just don’t want to get caught. You know I’ll be shattered-“  
>”Hush, Pearl, don’t talk like that. Let’s just…enjoy the moment, alright?”  
>With that, Pink placed her hand under Pearl’s chin, crouching down to her level  
>Leaning forwards, their lips met quickly  
>Their tongues writhed against one another, their saliva mixing in each others’ mouths  
>Pink caressed the side of Pearl’s face, then began to drift down  
>She could feel her servants’ erection through her skirt, desperate to be freed  
>Pink began to glide her hand up and down her shaft above the fabric, relishing in Pearl’s sudden gasps  
>She could feel her own arousal growing, her clit throbbing, aching to be touched  
>”My Diamond, let me please you…”  
>Pink removed her clothing while Pearl did the same  
>Her plump ass, usually hidden underneath the ruffles of her outfit, was on full display  
>Pearl’s cock, clearly ready for this, stood erect, drops of precum rolling from the tip  
>Grasping Pink’s rear-end tightly, Pearl massaged her Diamond’s thick ass, digging into & rubbing her flesh  
>Panting, Pink got on her hands & knees, presenting herself  
>”Oh, Pearl, I need you so badly! Use my ass, I want to feel you inside me.”  
>Having no objections to this, Pearl grabbed her dick & lined up  
>With a small groan, she slid inside Pink’s hole easily  
>”M-my Diamond, you feel so good!”  
>Pink moaned in response, reaching a hand down towards her pussy  
>She began to play with her clit, rubbing the nub back & forth between her fingers  
>Pearl grasped the diamond’s ass with both hands, using her massive backside to steady herself as she pumped in & out relentlessly  
>She could feel Pink clenching down on her cock, so eager to be filled  
>Pink continued touching herself, laying down almost on her stomach with her rear in the air  
>Her breath hitched as Pearl began thrusting harder, sliding all the way out before slamming back in  
>Her pearl whined, pinching Pink’s skin between her fingers  
>”M-my Diamond, I’m g-going to cum!”  
>Moaning, Pink could feel herself getting close as well  
>”Do it, Pearl, I want you to cum in me.”  
>Pearl thrust in wildly, finally grunting as she came  
>Pink could feel her cock pulsing as her jizz gushed into her hole  
>The feeling of being so filled with Pearl’s cum, & her own ministrations on her clit, came to a head  
>She cried out, clenching down on Pearl, milking her dick dry  
>She was engulfed by pleasure, making her entire body feel tingly  
>They panted together, coming down from their high  
>Pearl slid out, leaving a small stream of cum to drip out of her ass  
>They phased their clothes back on, just in case anyone happened to wander in, embracing each other, their bodies still flushed  
>The pair smiled at each other with half-lidded eyes, happy to have been able to share this moment  
>”My Pearl.”  
>”My Diamond.”


End file.
